Hand/eye coordination is an important characteristic in athletics and other physical activities, whether it involves hitting a ball with a bat or hitting the head of a nail with a hammer. A key ingredient for developing hand/eye coordination lies in a person's vision. For instance, vision is the primary signal that causes a baseball player to swing a bat at a moving ball at a specific time and location during the ball's delivery.
A common technique for training hand/eye coordination, especially in athletics, involves repetitive physical movements performed in real time. For instance, golfers develop their ball striking ability by striking golf balls with golf clubs, in like manner as when they are playing a round of golf. Likewise, baseball players hit thrown baseballs during batting practice in an attempt to improve hand/eye coordination for contacting the center of the baseball bat to the center of a thrown baseball.
It is often difficult to measure improvement in hand/eye coordination for activities such as those mentioned above. For instance, one may consistently hit a baseball during practice, but may not actually be consistently hitting the ball at its center or “sweet spot.” An assembly, or device is needed that trains hand/eye coordination and provides feedback to the user indicating success or failure for improvement in hand/eye coordination.